<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spark by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472502">Spark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo'>Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Discovery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Mirror Universe, Past Relationship(s), Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:20:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He found her again and knew it was fate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mirror Michael Burnham/Gabriel Lorca | Mirror Gabriel Lorca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelord65/gifts">firelord65</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oh, he'd known the look on her face the moment she stepped off of the shuttle. It was the sullen glare of a girl masking the smouldering anger of a woman. That was what he recognized because he knew it intimately. Pippa had seen it, of course, or had seen the spark even in Michael's childhood, but Gabriel had fed it, flamed it.</p><p>Now he was home again, his every nerve burning with pain; Gabriel watched her throw herself into danger, flying him into the lion's den and unwittingly assisting him in his coup. He would have her anger again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks, Glassesofjustice, for beta work!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>